


pretend

by richurro



Series: 500 [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe, i mean ig, idk what this is, josh is cómo se dice dead, joshler - Freeform, less than 500 words, tyler has a stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richurro/pseuds/richurro
Summary: prompt: start a story with the word movement and end it with the word grateful





	pretend

**Author's Note:**

> 04.06.2019

“M-Movement,” Tyler whispers, palms covering his ears, softening the sound of sirens and his own erratic heart beat, “Too much, too much,”

A rough hand rubs his back gently, creating ripples with circular motions. “What’s too much, Honey?” A deep voice asks softly. Tyler doesn’t answer. He refuses to look it in the eye. Instead, he lets his gaze fall back onto the car…

It’s a bed. It’s only a bed. Only an empty mattress. The sheets are on the floor.

Tyler blinks. Oh.

“It was s-so f-fast,” Tyler finally breathes, shakily standing from his spot on the floor, “it was all s-so f-fast,”

“Honey, it’s late. Come back to bed,” Jo—It says as sweetly as the gut wrenching nickname, smiling at Tyler. It tugs gently on his arm, guiding him back to the naked bed, still smiling. Tyler lets It crawl into the empty space beside him as he picks the comforter off of the floor, tugging it over both their bodies with trembling fingers.

Tyler begins to cry silently when It snakes its arms around his waist, pulling him flush against its chest. He cries even harder when he finds himself leaning into its familiar warmth. “Can you n-not call m-me that?” He whispers, eyes squeezed shut, seeing nothing but hot bursting fireworks.

“Hm?”

Tyler shifts uncomfortably. “Honey. Don’t call m-me honey,” he clarifies sternly.

The deadly silence that follows pierces through his ears; it wreaks havoc in the darkest corners of his mind, crashing into the hood of the car like a tidal wave.

“Why—Why not, Ty?” It questions, confusion clearly laced in its tone.

“Only—Only Juh-Josh can call m-me that,”

“But…Honey…I’m right here,” It replies, nudging its cold nose into the crook of Tyler’s neck. Tyler shivers, dread slipping down the notches of his spine.

“I m-miss you, Duh-Dear.” Tyler says instead of answering, hoping Josh could hear him wherever he was.

“I’m right here, Honey.” It repeats. Tyler doesn’t respond. He muffles his sobs into his pillowcase and eventually lulls himself into a dreamless slumber. When he wakes, he hasn’t any energy to cry anymore, even when there still are arms wrapped around his waist.

Maybe…Maybe he could just pretend. Just for one night. Pretend that it _was_ Josh he had been waking to for the past three months. Pretend that the tattooed arms that held him in the dismal hours of the night really _did_ belong to the love of his life.

“Juh-Josh,” Tyler tries, awkwardly sputtering his lover’s name. All he receives is a tired hum in response. “Josh,” he says again, rolling over so that they are chest to chest.

This time It—Josh opens his eyes, warm and brown. “That’s my name,” he smiles.

Tyler lets himself believe, tucking into Josh’s warm body, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah,” he murmurs, “‘M s-so grateful for that. S-So grateful.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol what


End file.
